


Maybe Someday

by capture_your_dreams



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capture_your_dreams/pseuds/capture_your_dreams
Summary: Tal vez algún día estarían juntos; tal vez algún día su amor sería correspondido, tal vez algún día sería él quien despertara a su lado, tal vez algún día Javier lo amaría. Pero ese día no sería hoy.





	

La primera vez que vio a Javier no pudo evitar sentir como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Él había sido lo que le gustaba llamar amor a primera vista. Y había descubierto que el español era mucho más que eso para él cuando empezó a entrenar a su lado.

Todo empezó cuando Javier se convirtió en la única persona aparte de sus entrenadores que se esforzaba por entender su inglés; era el único que lo invitaba a salir y trataba de conversar con él aunque había veces en las que se emocionaba tanto que empezaba a hablar japonés. Tenían tantos gustos en común a pesar de tener vidas completamente diferentes, y nunca parecía faltar tema de conversación cuando estaban juntos; Yuzuru podía pasar horas y horas hablando con él y no se aburría en lo más mínimo. Todo era simplemente perfecto.  
El japonés nunca se había sentido así en su vida. Su corazón nunca se había acelerado tanto al ver a una persona; nunca había sonreído tanto con sólo ver a alguien, nunca se había enamorado. Estar con Javier era lo mejor de su día, y se encontraba a sí mismo pensando en él incluso cuando no estaban juntos. Siempre era; _ésto le gustaría a Javi, ¿qué haría él en mi lugar?, ¿qué estara haciendo en este momento?, ¿también pensara en mí?_   
Sea como fuera, el español siempre se encontraba en su mente a todo momento. Cada minuto que pasaba con él trataba de aprovecharlo al máximo, porque, aunque Javier no tenía ni idea de sus sentimientos hacia él, el simple hecho de tener su compañía y poder verlo sonreír lo hacía sentir como la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Pero todo se fue por la borda cuando cometió el error de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Yuzuru sabía que no había forma de que Javier sintiera lo mismo que él, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, ¿cierto?   
Se dio cuenta de que no era así cuando en una de sus salidas se había atrevido a besarlo. Para él había sido el mejor momento de toda su vida; había sentido como si todo lo demás hubiese dejado de importar por ese momento y lo único que sí lo hacía era la forma suave y delicada en la que sus labios estaban presionados contra los suyos.   
Desgraciadamente para Javier fue todo lo contrario y lo había empujado lejos de él de inmediato. Y a pesar de que el japonés había intentado culpar al poco alcohol que había bebido, ambos sabían la verdad detrás de sus palabras llenas de miedo y dolor.

Al principio todo había sido tan incómodo que Yuzuru no podía dejar de regañarse a sí mismo por haberlo besado. Era injusto como algo que había estado muriendo por hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo le trajera tantos problemas. Incluso había dado todo de sí para tratar de hacer que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, porque el sólo imaginarse el perder la amistad de Javier lo aterraba; el español era tan importante en su vida que no se imaginaba una sin él a su lado. Incluso había pasado noches enteras llorando porque él no quería fingir que no había pasado nada; ese beso era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, ésto pasó de ser algo que podía suceder a ser realidad.   
Poco a poco todo lo que una vez conoció fue desapareciendo hasta el punto donde Javier ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra; había días donde, aunque se le acercara e intentara hablarle, el español simplemente se alejaba de él sin dirigirle la palabra.   
Yuzuru en verdad había tratado de salvar lo que tenían, pero, ¿cómo luchar por alguien que amas cuando esa persona lo único que quiere es irse? Sin saber cuándo o cómo, había dejado de intentarlo. Tal vez se había cansado de buscarlo sin parar para sólo ser lastimado. Pero no importaba la razón, sino que después de eso nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

La primera vez que la vio, lo entendió. Ella era la razón por la cual Javier nunca respondía sus mensajes o le prestaba atención. Ver como el español sonreía ampliamente con sólo verla hacía que se formara un nudo en su garganta que se convertía en incontrolables sollozos cuando estaba en la soledad de su habitación.   
Miki era todo lo que él no; hermosa, cariñosa, amigable. No podía dejar de preguntarse por qué no podía ser como ella; por qué no podía ser él a quien Javier amara. Pero por alguna razón no le guardaba rencor; no podía culpar al español de enamorarse de Miki, no cuando nunca había existido algo más que amistad entre ellos.

El hecho de que habían pasado de ser mejores amigos a prácticamente desconocidos le dolía. ¿Cuándo todo había llegado a su fin? ¿Cuándo las conversaciones de horas se habían convertido en simples saludos forzados cuando se veían? ¿Cuándo el pensar en él se había convertido en algo que le traía dolor en lugar de felicidad? ¿Cuándo las cosas habían llegado a su fin siquiera antes de empezar? Yuzuru no tenía la respuesta, pero el anillo que llevaba Javier le recordaba que no tenía oportunidad de estar a su lado como había creído en un principio.

Recordar la primera vez que había visto ese anillo en su mano le traía también el recuerdo de él llorando hasta que sintió como sus ojos ardían y el oxígeno parecía no ser suficiente gracias a sus incontrolables sollozos. Le dolía tanto, porque durante un tiempo se dejó creer que sería él quien pasara el resto de su vida junto a Javier. Fue tan iluso de creer que alguien como el español lo amaría.

Pero, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez algún día estarían juntos; tal vez algún día su amor sería correspondido, tal vez algún día sería él quien despertara a su lado cada mañana, tal vez algún día Javier lo amaría. Pero ese día no sería hoy. Por ahora tendría que decirle adiós aunque seguía amándolo. Él seguiría con su vida, y estaba seguro de que Javier también lo haría con la suya. 

**Author's Note:**

> 「 Beta: Misspazu 」


End file.
